1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device that processes recording media such as checks.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices that can both read a MICR line of magnetic ink characters printed on a check or similar recording medium, and print on the recording medium, are known from the literature. The media processing device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2000-43339, for example, has a main unit, a reader/printer unit, and a roll paper unit. The reader/printer unit includes magnetic head for reading magnetic ink characters, and a print unit for printing on recording media. A media transportation path is rendered in this media processing device between the main unit and the reader/printer unit passing the magnetic ink character reading position and the printing position, and recording media are conveyed through this media transportation path.
The reader/printer unit in this media processing device can be opened in order to open the media transportation path so that recording media jammed in the media transportation path can be removed and for maintenance of the reader/printer unit, for example. In order to open the media transportation path, a configuration that enables swinging the reader/printer unit on a defined pivot axis between a closed position in which the media transportation path is defined and an open position in which the media transportation path is open and accessible. A lock mechanism is provided for locking the reader/printer unit in the closed position. A handle is disposed to the unit cover, for example, for releasing the lock and swinging the reader/printer unit to the open position.
When the handle attached to the reader/printer unit is lifted by hand to open the reader/printer unit from the closed position to the open position, the weight of the reader/printer unit bears directly on the operator's hand, and significant strength may be required if the reader/printer unit is heavy. When components such as a printhead and transportation rollers are disposed to the reader/printer unit of the media processing device, the reader/printer unit is heavy compared with the access cover provided on most printers, and significant force is therefore needed to open the reader/printer unit.
Opening the reader/printer unit wide is also desirable to facilitate removing recording media stuck in the media transportation path. This means that the operator must hold the handle of the reader/printer unit and swing the reader/printer unit through a large radius to the open position. Lifting a heavy reader/printer unit to a wide opening is not easy for someone that is weak. Furthermore, in order for the operator to lift the reader/printer unit up to a wide opening, a large space is required around the media processing device for the reader/printer unit to be lifted and pivoted open by hand. In addition, when the media processing device is installed in a confined space, moving the media processing device to a different location may be necessary in order to open the reader/printer unit. This is inconvenient for the operator.